


Death of Remus

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Remus Dies, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only moony is left Remus died and poor Harry is left dealing with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Remus

Harry was sat in the small bed room, his Aunt and uncle were down stairs watching TV and his cousin is some here. He was glad for some quiet time his some there he looked at the empty owl cage and sighed worryingly Hedwig has been missing for a week since he sent the last letter to Remus. Ever since Dumbledore sent Remus out on a mission to find packs willing to join the Light. 

Harry thought how convenient it was no sooner than Snape seeing Harry leave the wolf’s chambers when he was resting up at Hogwarts after Sirius death and Remus is gone. Harry closed his eyes and remembered the last time he saw the wolf “This is Snape’s doings.” Harry hissed, Remus cupped his cheeks and kissed him heatedly   
“Cub he only wants the best for you.” Harry snorted and looked down at the floor   
“I don’t want you to go. I need you.” Harry whispered. Remus smiled softly at him and kissed him again this time it was slower and more loving, he was making sure he was putting every bit of emotion into the kiss to let the teen know how much he loves him. Pulling back Remus looked as Harry fluttered his eyes open at him   
“I will be back before you know it and you will be 16 years old and I will hold you in my arms again.” Remus smiled at him.

Opening his eyes Harry sighed as he pressed his hands down his front to the small swell of his stomach, he was only early in his pregnancy and he knew there was no way he was having one baby, he guessed he having twins. He groaned and closed his eyes “I just want Remus.” He whispered. There was a ring of the doorbell down stairs and Harry was only half listening when he heard the scream of his Aunt and the familiar green glow under his door “Oh Merlin.” Harry whispered as he jumped off the bed and went under and started to pull the floor boards up to get his wand out.

With his uncle’s screams leaving the house in silence as Harry stood there his wand ready in hand and fear clawing at his skin. It seemed like forever before he saw the shadows of the men behind the bed room door. Before Harry could react the bed room door was blown off its hinges, he fell back wards hitting the back of his head on the table. Pain bloomed in his head and everything started to become burly and then darkness took over.

When he woke up he was seeing the grey wet stones passing him by, the smell was the second thing that hit him it was enough to make him gag. Added to the pain in his head he was sick over a pair of black shinny shoes “Oh great the little slut puked on me.” The Death Eater hissed   
“Shut your hole, count yourself luck that is all you got. You saw the Dark Lord he wasn’t too happy with us.” The other one said as he yanked Harry up higher   
“But it was worth it, how many get to say they fucked the boy who lived.” The one with puke on his shoes said with chuckle. Harry eyes widen in shock and felt his stomach tighten and twist he wanted to be sick again but he couldn’t being anything up. Harry was thrown into the cell; the Death Eaters laughed as they locked the cell door   
“Have a good night sweet cheeks.” The one sang as they left the room.

Harry rolled on to his side as let out a fright sob as he forced himself to sit up and curled up in the corner, there was blood down the side of his face and he held a broken arm as he wore nothing but a torn pair of jean and a big baggy shirt. He could feel it now the pain in lower back he warped his good arm around his bump and sighed when he felt the pulse of magic hit his hand letting him know that his pups were okay.

There was a growl at the far end of the cell that was too dark to see anything but Harry knew he wasn’t alone “W...Who’s there?” he called out, his voice was rough and shaky as he spoke  
“What look those men left me a little fox.” Harry choked as he see Remus walk out from the pitch black shadows of the cell. He felt hope bubble up inside of him before it was suddenly popped when he realised this was not Remus. The way the man moved as he stood and the look of his eyes the honey browns are gone but they were dark golden amber   
“R...Remus?” Harry called out, the man chuckled as he moved quickly and pinned the boy against the wall.

The teen eyes widen in panic as he looked at the man’s face “M...Moony!” Harry cried out as he felt the wolf sink his human tooth into the dark hair teen’s neck, pulling back Moony licked the bite before he looked back at the shaky teen   
“Give the boy a prize.” He said, his voice deeper than Remus   
“H....how are you…” The wolf clicked his head and grinned as he looked at the frighten green eyes  
“They used a spell to being me out, the only thing is Remus is dead.” Harry eyes widen and let out a choking sob and shook his head   
“N...No your wrong he can’t be, your here he has to be alive!” He cried with tears running down his face. All he wanted was Remus his Remus…he can’t be dead…  
“Shhhhh cub shhhh it’s okay.”  
“How is it okay!” Harry screamed hitting his chest with his one good arm, Moony let him hit him until Harry just fell into his chest and cried more, the wolf warped his arms around him and held him close   
“Listen to me cub, I made a promises Remus before he become nothing but emotions, I promise I would protect you.”

Moony stood there looking at Harry, he notice the teen smell was different, “What did they do to you?” He growled making Harry jump and looked away, Moony growled as he moved his hands down to Harry’s front stomach and felt the bump under the baggy shirt “Whose?” Moony growled, he wasn’t angry Harry but at those Death Eater who dare harm his mate  
“You know whose?” Harry said bitterly “The night of Padfoot’s death me and Remus, we…” Harry looked up at him when he heard the wolf purred  
“This is my cub?” His eyes were wide as he looked over the teen  
“No it’s Remus cub.” Harry said, Moony grinned and leaned in pressing his lips against the teen’s busted lips and kissed him slowly making Harry whimper.

 

Pulling back slowly he cupped Harry’s cheeks offering him a slow smile “No it our cub.” He said running his finger over Harry’s cheeks and brushing his hair out of his eyes; Harry was still shaking as he looked up at him “Ummm I guess it time to leave now.” He said looking around the cell  
“How can we leave the cell doors are lock and we don’t have our wands!” Moony smiled at him and whispered in Harry’s ear and the teen slumping into his arms falling asleep, Moony held him in his arm careful not to hurt his pregnant mate.

He looked up when he heard the footsteps coming up to the cell, Moony looked as Fenrir stood at the call door covered in blood “We don’t have time for you to go off on a killing spree.” The older wolf said as he unlocked the door   
“So you killed the men who dare touched my mate?” He snarled as he stepped out of the cell   
“The Dark Lord said not for them to touch him or harm him, they didn’t keep their word so they don’t get to keep their heads.” He said, Moony smirked as he looked down at the sleeping teen in his arms  
“Good, I just want to take him some where safe so he can heal and our cubs will be safe.”   
“Cubs?” Fenrir asked   
“Three.” 

When Harry woke it to raised voices, he opens his eyes up at the roof he could feel the sheets under his skin…Oh god I’m naked… he thought “Harry is my mate and pregnant he is not going anywhere, and you can keep away from him!” Moony growled, Harry sat up wincing at the slight pain in his arm he looked at that his arm that was broken it still tingled like it was only twisted, his hand rested on his bump and felt their children’s magic move under his skin, he rubbed his bump letting the little ones know he was okay  
“Moony you need to calm down I think I know what’s best for Harry.” Harry looked at the door as he put on a robe that smelt of Sirius, he looked around the room more and saw it was a collection of Remus and Sirius things and some of his things to …Moony has been busy… he thought   
“Really you know best, how those pure blood nut jobs get passed those Blood Wards that are meant to protect my mate!”

Harry stood up on shaky legs and walked over to door and looked though the crack “Remus.” Dumbledore said, Moony growled and slapped his hand away   
“I’m not Remus! Listen here old man you send Remus out to get caught and now he’s dead the spell they used killed him slowly letting me take over his body, that boy in there is my mate and he has my pup’s growing inside of him and you are not going to touch him or come here him, get out of my home!” The wolf growled, Dumbledore frowned and pulled his wand out   
“That is why I sent you away, I knew what you and Harry did after Sirius death I have spent years trying to make very thing perfect every one would believe that he was Lilly and James’ son not James and Sirius’ son, I knew he was your mate always have done and I did everything to make sure you kept away from him that Remus forgot what he told me what he knew. I made Sirius forgot that Harry was his son.” Harry eyes widen as he listen to, Sirius was his dad “But not that bloody mutt had escape and then get close to that brat, he had to go had to die!”  
“Harry doesn’t have that metal connection to Voldemort does he that was all you.” Moony said   
“Oh I see you have Remus brain don’t you. The connection about Sirius being taken by Voldemort, I knew that the mutt would go and risk his life to save him, but no, no no no you had to FUCK IT UP BY FUCKING THAT BITCH AND GETTING HIM PREGNANT!” He screamed.

Harry opens the door and walked out moving over to Moony, Dumbledore froze as he looked at the boy, he not expect him to have heard him “My mate told you to get out of his house.” Harry said coldly, he had tears running down his face  
“Harry?” The white hair wizard said as he reached out and tried to touch him “I thought you were a sleep.” He said, Harry growled at him and moved out of his reached  
“I was, now get out.” Harry hissed, Moony put his arm around the dark haired teen   
“You heard my mate, I will make sure that you have a 10 seconds head start before Fenrir call a hunt on you.” He said, Dumbledore’s blue eyes narrowed at them before walking out the house.

Moony turned to look at Harry who had tears running down his face as they heard howling as wolves chased the old man away “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”  
“No you’re not.” Harry looked up at Moony “Is he really dead?” Harry asked, the wolf touched his cheek   
“Yes, I’m sorry but we are same man my beautiful mate.” He whispered   
“Are you?” Harry asked looking up into the ambers eyes “I can see his face but even that is different your younger your skin less lines and your hair is blonder, you stand different and and…you are but our not.” Harry cried, Moony held his hands and kissed them   
“I love you that hasn’t change you are my only mate.” Harry buried his face in the wolf’s chest.


End file.
